bandofmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mixing Essentials
Species Table The tier result of the combination almost always is the smallest of the two mixed monsters. (not always, ex : Pancho (tier1) + Mermaid (tier1) = Chilled Gel (tier3) Monsters Table (Please use ctrl+F to find how to mix the monster you want. I am working on changing this table into two scrollable lists with an (editable if possible) answer box as it is done in the game, but it will take much time.) Everybody is welcome to help me improve this table ! :) In game listed recipesCategory:Mixing This seperate list from the table is all the listed combinations that are told to you in game at the libraries and inns. Note: If you need help on finding the location of the primary monsters, you can refer to the Monsters guidebook. Note: Specific means the combo that the game tells you, Alternative refer to the combo that is different from the specific. Feel free to add this to the table because I don't know how to properly put this on the table without messing something up. Specific: Uni Black - Greatman + Raijin(table) Alternative: Specific: Bahamut '''- Dragoon + Raijin(table) Alternative: Specific: '''White Pancho - Pancho + Lunegappa(Sludge Gel written in the table) (ERROR: For some reason, mixing these 2 together makes a Sludge Gel despite being listed in game officially) Alternative: Specific: Chaosmotor '- Goldenpede + Flamefang(table) Alternative: Goma + Acala Specific: '''Fujin '- Lindwurm + Acala(table) Alternative: Rare Oak + Mammoth(table) / Pegablack + Purgemotor(table) Specific: 'Beelzebub '- Queen Bee + Samael(table) Alternative: Rare Oak + Goma(table) Specific: 'Sea Devil '- Curselooper + Kraken Alternative: Rare Oak + Purgemotor / Hellpede + Purgemotor / Beelzebub + Lindwurm Specific: 'Agas '- Alternative: Mushplant + Goma / Petit Ice + Succubus Specific: 'Gorgon '- Agas + Lucifer Alternative: Venomlooper + Corethunder / Petit Bolt + Agas / Petit Bolt + Succubus / Flamefang + Neoceratodus Specific: 'Oceanus '- Sea Devil + Sea Devil(table) Alternative: Specific: 'Yggdrasil '- Rare Oak + Rare Oak(table) Alternative: Specific: 'Hellmotor '- Purgemotor + Purgemotor(table) Alternative: Spcific: '''Sonic Kong - Hot Kong + Surtr Alternative: Arcanum Bird + Thunderfang / Surtr + Stunlooper Specific: Michaela '''- Phoenix + Pega Black Alternative: Specific: '''Rare Oak - Ent + Acala Alternative: Beelzebub + Air Mk-II / Beelzebub + Fiammair Specific: Purgemotor '- Chaosmotor + Pegared Alternative: Specific: '''Kelaino '- Okypete + Pegablack Alternative: Heat Beetle + Michaela / Thunder Kong + Automaton / Stunlooper + Agas / Petit Bolt + Raphaela / Petit Bolt + Flame Fox Specific: 'Icestar '- Rest + Raiden Alternative: Specific: 'Panchor '- Ena Gel + Ironpancho Alternative: Queen Bee + Straydog / Ice Golem + Ironpancho Specific: 'Neoceratodus '- Ganesh + Stargazer Alternative: Venomlooper + Ironpancho Specific: 'Thunderbird '- Riot + Rest Alternative: Thunder Kong + Darkfly / Air Mk-II + Michaela / Fiammair + Odin Specific: '''Leader Red - Cool Blue + Phoenix Alternative: Specific: Great Man - Chaosmotor + Leader Red Alternative: Ice Golem + Leader Red / Gabriela + Ironpancho / Arcanum Bird + Mushplant / Kelaino + Mushplant Specific: Raijin '- Fujin + Fujin Alternative: Specific: '''Lucifer '- Beelzebub + Beelzebub Alternative: Specific: Arcanum Bird''' - Attack Fowl + Thunderbird Alternative: Succubus + Neoceratodus / Kelaino + Igni Golem Specific: Sludge Gel - Hammer + Chilled Gel Alternative: Specific: Ena Gel '- Sludge Gel + Sludge Gel(table) Alternative: Specific: '''Ridill '- Jotun + Jotun(table) Alternative: Venomlooper+Automaton (EvilCherry (talk) 12:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) trademark lol this mix is cheat :) ) / Petit Bolt + Yaogappa Specific: '''Frog Guard - Phoenix + Ezogappa Alternative: Pegablack + Goalooper Specific: Cool Blue - Ice Golem + Curry Yellow Alternative: Specific: Balmung '- Redlooper + Igni Golem Alternative: Killsword + Screw Specific: '''Lunegappa '- Panchor + Heatgappa Alternative: Neoceratodus + Nutcracker / Ice Golem + Neoceratodus Specific: 'Jotun '- Aegis + Aegis Alternative: Specific: 'Dragoon '- Lindwurm + Neoceratodus Alternative: Raijin + Goldenpede Specific: 'Heatgappa '- Ironpancho + Leader Red Alternative: Igni Golem + Neoceratodus Specific: 'Corethunder '- Automaton + Robofang Alternative: Neoceratodus + Deimos / Thunderfang + Automaton / Daidara + Michaela / Kelaino + Frog Samurai / Beelzebub + Ironpancho Specific: 'Cyclops '- White Simba + Frog Guard Alternative: Specific: 'Samael '- Kraken + Acala Alternative: Specific: '''Petit Fire - Petit + Screw Alternative: Pancho + Mammoth / Gabriela + Harpy Specific: Petit Ice - Petit + Icestar Alternative: Mushplant + Hellpede Specific: Petit Bolt - Petit + Riot Alternative: Greatman + White Simba / Automaton + Fear Specific: Petit Care - Petit Bolt + Michaela Alternative: Neoceratodus + Darkfly / Thunder Kong + Michaela Specific: Sancho '- Ironpancho + Fujin Alternative: Specific: '''Aegis '- Achilles + Laevateinn Alternative: Specific: 'Ent '- Wyvern + Pegawhite Alternative: Specific: '''Chilled Gel - Pancho + Mermaid(table) Alternative: Specific: 'Heatdog '- Bulldog + Goblin(table) Alternative: Specific: 'Uriela '- Harpy + Killsword(table) Alternative: